earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Aviva Metula
NOTE: This character's civilian portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by Strange-Dude) Aviva Metula Missing Data Shadow Thief: 2013 - 2015 When Aviva's younger brother Moshe Metula was killed while on an Israeli recon mission involving Reach activity, Aviva suspected that the Reach were responsible for her brother's death. When she asked for permission to enter the investigation, she was denied by ARGUS Chief of Intelligence Noah Kuttler. Not able to officially investigate the matter, Aviva instead took her bereavement leave. Following her brother's funeral, Aviva took a trip to the United States with a briefcase full of Nth Metal she had liberated from a hold in the Watchtower. Aviva used some black ops discretionary funds to commission a young scientist to help her integrate the Nth Metal into the armored fabric of her infiltration skinsuit. The process worked better than Aviva hoped, or so she initially thought. Aviva used the Nth skinsuit to infiltrate Reach bases and ships to get the dirt she needed to expose them. This personal mission filled her life and she neglected to return to ARGUS, requiring the agency to launch an investigation into Agent Metula's whereabouts, which uncovered the theft of Nth Metal and use of covert accounts. When ARGUS agents finally did track her down, Aviva offered the dirt on the Reach in exchange for immunity for prosecution. Waller didn't want to deal (probably so she could conscript Aviva into the Suicide Squad), but Maxwell Lord accepted the intel and immunity deal. Shadow Thief: 2015 - 2016 After the Reach were defeated and fled Earth, Aviva became a freelancer for ARGUS for a time, but a number of Division Chiefs began to have concerns about her mental stability. Waller shared those concerns and ordered her blocked from contract work until she submitted to a full psyche exam. Aviva told Waller to shove it. Without the ability to seek legit work, Aviva began paying the bills with some shady side-jobs, like corporate espionage for the likes of Stagg, Daggett and Sivana. Before she knew it, Aviva was stealing priceless relics for miscreant art collectors and an attempted theft at the Midway Museum brought Hawkman and Hawkwoman down on her. Their Nth weapons caught the Shadow Thief off-guard and she was defeated and her criminal activities promptly exposed. Aviva's suit had a few surprises for ARGUS and she escaped while being taken into official custody. She has been on the lam ever since. Shadow Thief: 2016 - Present While in hiding, Aviva seems to have made contact with the likes of Hath-Set and the ghost of Jim Craddock, joining their dark alliance known as the Covenant. Since joining up with the Covenant, it seems that Aviva has put her career as a master thief on hold to focus on whatever the endgame of this Covenant may be (though when you consider the roster of this group being made up of people with beef against Hawkman and Hawkwoman, it's not difficult to guess). Whatever she may be up to, I guess it goes without saying that we all should be a little bit more afraid of the dark.Network Files: Aviva Metula 2 Threat Assessment Resources * Nth-Infused Skinsuit: In an effort to protect herself while conducting her wetwork, Aviva stole a supply of Nth metal and had it incorporated into the armored mesh inside her ARGUS Infiltration Skinsuit. Aviva didn't realize her error until it was too late. The Nth metal she had stolen was tainted. ** Umbral Armor: Aviva's skinsuit is like a living shadow. She cannot be harmed by ordinary means and doesn't feel much physical pain, even when exposed to significantly hostile forces. The armor does have some weaknesses, but Aviva doesn't advertise that info. ** Umbral Concealment: Aviva's skinsuit can blend into darkness, making her nearly invisible. When combined with Aviva's expertise in stealth and infiltration, Aviva might as well be a ghost. ** Umbral Constructs: Aviva can use the skinsuit to fashion weapons or tentacles from darkness. These constructs may look like they are made of solidified darkness, but they are actually an ectoplasmic alloy with many of the same properties as Nth metal. ** Umbral Senses: Aviva can see in perfect darkness and has her other senses likewise enhanced at night or in darkness. Furthermore, she has the equivalent of supernatural senses for the purposes of seeing and interacting with astral forms and ethereal beings. ** Umbral Shifting: Aviva can teleport through the "shadow realm" (Astral Plane). When in her shadow realm, Aviva's suit allows her to travel at the speed of thought. She can enter and exit the shadow realm anywhere but the darker the area around her the easier and quicker the transition from corporeal to ethereal. * Espionage Expert: Aviva is a trained spy with a decade of experience with high-risk missions, undercover operations, and hostile wetwork with several Covert Action Teams with ARGUS, Mossad, and possibly Checkmate. * Interrogation: Apparently Aviva has extensive experience in interrogation and the so-called "enhanced interrogation" (torture) techniques, but she has claimed she hates such practices and uses it only as a last resort. Exactly how much of this is true and how much is simple bluffing remains to be seen. * World-Class Master of Stealth and Infiltration: Aviva's main specialty is infiltration. With the addition of her skinsuit, Aviva can slip in and out of the world's most secure installations without anyone ever knowing she was there. * Master Martial Artist: Aviva is a highly-talented combatant, having trained extensively in various martial art forms, including Krav Maga, Savate, and Capoeira. Weaknesses * Nth Metal Addiction: Aviva seems to be suffering from Nth Metal addiction. * Exposure to Light: Her suit is considerably less powerful when surrounded by bright light and it offers very little protection from other Nth metal weaponry or any constructs made from light (such as those created by Lantern Rings). * Mental Instability: Aviva is also mentally unstable which exacerbates her rather violent xenophobia, making her a deadly foe for all alien visitors on Earth. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Shadow Thief has a Threat Assessment ranking of 75, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * The sword is a nod to the New 52 Shadow Thief, but her appearance might also be inspired by her appearance in the Arrow TV series. * Because of her alias and robbing the Midway Museum, Aviva is a composite character with Carl Sanders, the original Shadow Thief. The original Hawkman and Hawkgirl were curators of the Midway Museum. Links and References * Appearances of Aviva Metula * Character Gallery: Aviva Metula Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Covenant Members Category:Checkmate Members Category:ARGUS Category:Composite Character Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Submitted by Strange-Dude Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Espionage Category:Israelis Category:Umbrakinesis Category:High Threat Category:Public Identity Category:27th Reality Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Addiction Category:Mental Illness